the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Face The Samurai!
: "Dishonored, disgraced by the Wolverine. I hunt, I will fight until his blood riddles my armor!" : ―Keniuchio Harada X-Men: "Face The Samurai!" is another X-Men classic. Taking place in the regular Brooklyn, New York, but on June 17th, 2016. After two devasting losses to the hands of Wolverine, the Samurai returns with some new tricks and wreaks havoc on the innocents of Brooklyn. It's up to the X-Men to stop this menace before lives are lost. Background History with Wolverine The Story The roleplay starts as many others, in the classroom. Ororo Munroe is finishing a lesson and preparing to let everyone out early when she catches Bobby using a dry-erase marker to 'vandalize' the desk he's at. She uses her abilities to zap his hand causing him to stop and then she dismisses the class as Scott and Jean enter to talk. They seem rather upset since their friend and former X-Men member, Cain Marko, left the lineup to join the Asgardians of the Galaxy due to his regained abilities as Cyttorak's avatar. After some talking they all go to the cafeteria for lunch where they run into Beast. Messing Around the Basement As this goes on, Bobby gets Remy and Anna to follow him into the basement saying 'it will be a blast' as the students aren't allowed in the basement, other then special occasions. As nobody else is there, they begin to roam the basement admiring all the wondrous technology. Lunch Period Ororo Munroe and Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) enter the kitchen and begin making lunch for all the hungry staff and students while some of the staff (Jean, Scott, and Hank) talk. Their talking is however disrupted when an alert comes to Scott's phone of an intruder in the Cerebero, he rushes down only to find the kids in-which he tells them that they won't be having lunch and are getting detention as punishment. However Colossus is happy enough to feed them anyways as he is the nicer of the teachers. Beware the Samurai As everyone begins to settle in the cafeteria, the heroes see something on the television. A live broadcast of a park in Brooklyn in-which is under siege, the cops are in a losing shootout with the powerful Silver Samurai who demonstrates his abilities by cutting through cars like cake. He yells, demanding for the X-Men as he demands revenge for his backstory even though it wasn't their fault. The X-Men are soon to arrive in the famous Blackbird which I (Stavroforos) have mis-spelt as Blackwing in both roleplay and on fandom in-which I realize now. Anyways, the heroes split-up with the staff and Warren going on the front-lines to face the Samurai and the others teleporting (via Kurt) to high-ground to ambush him. However, the Samurai raises his sword and sends a devasting blast to the heroes in-which only Jean withstands due to her phoenix powers. The Samurai nods to Jean as she is the first (other then his archnemesis Logan) to ever withstand his blast. The battle then truly begins with the ambushing team jumping down, but the Samurai continues to overpower the X-Men by easily defeating those students. During the fight though, Beast takes notice that his katana is basically powering his suit and to rid him of it, would give the X-Men a very larger chance. However in the process of doing this, the Samurai releases a major shockwave which knocks out Beast and Angel on impact. Thankfully, Jean read Beasts' mind to learn such and they begin to focus on taking the katana while Iceman distracts the Samurai in his golem-form. Samurai goes to stab Iceman when Scott sends a powerful optic blast at the same time Gambit and Jean blast him. Such blast causes him to fall to his knees and release his katana. As he reaches for it however, Kurt teleports onto the Samurai and reveals a piece in his armor in-which Gambit can throw a card with a precise throw. Remy is able to do this and the Samurai's armor EXPLODES leaving him defeated and unconscious. The team lines up around his body in victory and then leave as the authorities come in. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Silver Samurai Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Phoenix Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Colossus Stories Category:Storm Stories Category:Angel Stories Category:Iceman Stories Category:Gambit Stories Category:Rogue Stories Category:Nightcrawler Stories